Forever & Always
by Elejah88
Summary: A short Elejah fic based on a song called Forever and Always. Elena and Elijah are in New Orleans with Klaus, Kol and Rebekah. Short Story
1. Forever and Always

**A/N: Well I am back again :)**

 **The good news is that I have been working on a few of my stories, once I know where I stand with them I will start posting more. This story is only a going a be a few chapters long. I got the idea while listening to a song called 'Forever and Always by Parachute'. I really advise you to check out the song.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own all of the characters in this story, the familiar names belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals.**

* * *

 **Forever and Always**

After years of fighting for a human life, Elena found herself waking up in a morgue. It had taken four years of dealing with the supernatural for her life to be taken away. Though she'd only had a short human life, she now had a second chance. Reborn when the blood that run through her veins was that of an Original.

He had kept his word.

Her family and friends were safe and they still were because even in death, their deal was still intact. Her sire had taken the role of mentor and showed Elena control along with other positives of being a vampire. Vampirism suited the doe-eyed girl so much that she took to standing by his side for years to come.

* * *

 _She's sitting at the table, the hours get later_

 _He was supposed to be here, she's sure he would've called_

 _She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway_

 _No one's said they've seen him_

 _Why, is something wrong?_

 _She looks back to the window, suddenly the phone rings_

 _A voice says something's happened_

 _That she should come right now_

 _Her mind goes to December_

 _She thinks of when he asked her_

 _He bent down on his knee first_

 _And he said_

* * *

Elena had been waiting for Elijah to return from his meeting with the French quarter witches. Apparently they had some concerns with a few vampires that had just relocated to New Orleans and it was Elijah's duty as King to settle the matter. He was gone before midday and had yet to return.

It was very unlike him to miss anything remotely related to her, they had set aside an evening for a date, Elijah's idea and yet there she stood in a red silk dress and the man escorting her missing.

He was rarely late, actually never. He always kept his word. That's what started a relationship between them. The ability to negotiate was easy, the difficult part was keeping to the terms of the deal. They had been through that dance many times and both still had an unrivaled faith in each other. It went beyond betrayal, it was always for family. Values that they both shared and it had become such a blurred line as the foundations of their relationship had changed to something else.

After hours waiting she began to get worried, the ache in her chest only started a while ago and it was only getting stronger. The bond between them had blossomed and it would alert her of trouble, which is why she had sent Klaus and Kol to look for Elijah. She could have gone herself, but the pain in her chest was almost paralyzing.

* * *

 _I want you forever, forever and always_

 _Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

 _We'll grow old together_

 _Forever and always_

* * *

A little while later the pain started to disappear and Elena let out a sigh of relief. The pain was excruciating, clearly she had Elijah's brother to thank for the alleviation of pain. She was currently in the bedroom that she shared with Elijah, waiting for him to be returned to her. It wasn't long before she heard with her supernatural abilities the sound of footsteps.

Before Klaus had even called for her, Elena used vampire speed to greet them. Although what she found made her gasp in shock. Elijah was sweating profusely, his light blue shirt had been torn and all that could be seen were numerous blood stains on his once immaculate shirt. With the help of his brothers, Elijah was being held up by his arms around their shoulders.

She quickly told them to put him in their bed, she wasn't about to leave him lying on the floor or a table. An hour had passed and yet he had not woken up. Elena was starting to worry, what could possibly happening and why wasn't he waking up. She sat vigil by his bedside gripping his hand tightly hoping that maybe he could feel her presence. Elena didn't want to leave, not when he needed her.

She tried to enter his mind and get past the many barriers that he had built. It took a while to get through, but once she did she was living a fantasy. He was dreaming of her, if you could call it dreaming. He looked so peaceful and happy, she wanted that for him.

When he noticed another presence in his mind, his eyes locked with hers. She was fighting to stay strong. The tears building in her eyes refusing to fall as she finally took in the man before her. Without hesitation she ran into his arms.

* * *

 _She pulls up to the entrance_

 _She walks right to the front desk_

 _They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending_

 _They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them_

 _She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room_

 _She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight_

 _They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life_

 _The house on the hillside, where they would stay_

* * *

After breaking through the barrier into his mind and reuniting, Elijah was able to awaken from his unexpected slumber. He woke minutes later feeling weaker than before, but the sight in front of him told him to stay strong. She was there. His Elena was there.

"I love you, Lovely Elena" He gently kissed the top of her forehead while whispering the words she had been waiting to here.

"I love you Elijah" She quickly pulled him in to a deep kiss as she lowered herself to him.

He didn't want to leave her. But the witches had concocted a devilish plan and now he was paying the price. He had until the moon hit its apex. He squeezed her hand, while gently rubbing a thumb over the shiny object that lay on her hand. A slight pain in his heart reminded him that the contract of marriage wouldn't be fulfilled. His heart was breaking, but not as much as it did when he finally told her and his family his fate.

He had been hexed or cursed. Either way it wasn't what they planned. Time was running out and their was no way to reverse the spell that had been placed. Not even the best witches they knew would be able to stop what was happening.

* * *

 _Stay there forever, forever and always_

 _Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

 _We'll grow old together, and always remember_

 _Whether rich or for poor or for better_

 _We'll still love each other, forever and always_

* * *

This couldn't be it, Elena didn't want this to be the end. They still had places to go and sights to see, this couldn't be the end for him. Elena didn't want a life without him.

She felt the gentle strokes of a thumb over her hand and suddenly everything was clear. A spark of happiness had reach her face. She wiped the few tears that had fallen and lowered herself to kiss the man she loved. The man she knew was her forever. She would find a way to bring him back. It was a promise she made to herself, but for now she could grant him one final wish before they said their goodbyes.

Without turning away from Elijah's loving gaze, Elena started commanding people in the room. No one complained, they simply left the room after they had received their orders. They may have been losing a King, but they were gaining a Queen.

"Get me Davina...Now!"

"Bekah...find me a dress"

"We need rings Klaus"

The orders were getting difficult to say as the finality of it all was too much. She was going to marry the love of her life, the man she wants eternity with. They were vampires and forever for a vampire was a commitment that she wanted with the Noble Mikaelson. Though she may be tying her life to him, she would have to spend an unknown amount of time without him, until she could find away to bring him back.

* * *

 _Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses_

 _Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses_

 _She borrows some rings from the couple next door_

 _Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor_

 _She looks into his eyes, and she says_

* * *

Rebekah was in her element, it didn't take her long to find Elena the perfect dress. But then anything would have been perfect for this moment. She could have been wearing a baggy T-Shirt and sweatpants and Elijah would have said that she was perfection. He always had.

It didn't take long for Elena to get dressed. Although she didn't want to be away from Elijah, she desperately needed to get this one thing done. It meant that much to the both of them. Elijah had rested enough to be able to change his suit, he now donned a black suit jacket and a white shirt with an emerald colored tie.

The compound had been rearranged quickly and it helped that special abilities were put to use for it to be completed in the short time frame they had. Candles filled the garden, the flames being the only light for the ceremony and Davina stood in front of a small fountain. It was a beautiful setting and it only needed the couple to complete it.

Vampires, Witches (Allies) and Wolves filled the courtyard, while Elijah stood with his brothers near Davina. Elena was dressed in a white lace dress that fell to her knees. It was elegant and timeless. She walked down the makeshift aisle and joined hands with her love. He was putting on a smile, even though she knew he was feeling his life source draining. He wanted this just as much as her.

Davina had spent a couple of hours memorizing the spell for soul binding. It was the equivalent to marriage and it was special to them because it was the supernatural way of announcing their love. Their souls would be linked, forever bound to each other. She had given them the instructions of what the ceremony entailed and all that was needed was to get the show started.

The little witch chants the spell as the flames from the candles grew. A small table is beside her that holds a cup, a knife and some string. Once the flames reduced Davina hands the knife to Elena. She cuts Elijah's palm and his blood pours into the awaiting cup held by the witch. Elijah copies Elena's actions and adds her blood to the cup.

Davina starts chanting again making the blood bubble. She then picks up two pieces of string, she dips them into the blood. Everyone watches in amazement as the crimson colored string hovers in the air and with a little magical encouragement they land on the ring finger of each hand. The String loops around the finger and suddenly the crimson color is replaced with a gold band.

She says her vows and seals them with a drink from the cup.

.

 _I want you forever, forever and always_

 _Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

 _We'll grow old together, and always remember_

 _Whether happy or sad or whatever_

 _We'll still love each other, forever and always_

 _Forever and always, forever and always_

 _._

Elijah can feel that his time is coming to an end. He's looking more drawn and the once healthy skin is now slowly graying.

.

 _She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow_

 _._

He remains standing and expresses his own vows. He finishes the ceremony with a drink from the same cup.

.

 _His voice is almost too low_

 _As he says, "I love you forever, forever and always_

 _Please just remember even if I'm not there_

 _I'll always love you, forever and always."_

* * *

It comes to a close when Davina finally says the words they have been waiting for. "Congratulations Mr and Mrs. Elijah Mikaelson, you may kiss the bride."

The kiss is slow and passionate, pushing every feeling that they feel or have ever felt into it. His undead heart is slowing and they know that it's time. Those that aren't family leave the compound and the rest move to the basement where Elijah will reside until the curse is lifted.

They each say a few words, keeping it short as to make sure everyone says their goodbyes.

"We will look after her brother, always and forever" came the voice of the hybrid himself. The elder brother nods and releases a sigh of relief knowing that even though he won't be there, Elena will remain protected.

"Always and forever Elijah, I love you brother" His sister didn't know what to say. Being daggered was always unexpected, but this time he will be placed in a desiccated state by something other than a dagger. The time that they see each other again could be a decade, century or a millennium, they don't know. So her last words were old promises.

Kol was next, he always found a respect for Elijah even if he did find him a bore. But it was his brother and he would always stand by him. "We will save you brother" No more words had to be said, it was a promise that Kol intended to keep and Elijah knew that.

Elijah lay in his new 'bed' ready for the darkness to overtake him, when he felt the soft hands of his wife. The tears that had pooled in their eyes now fell freely, this was it...their final moment.

"I love you my husband. I give you my word that I will release you of this curse. Always and forever, Elijah Mikaelson." Her hands stroked his almost still face and his hand covered hers as his eyes stared into the depths of hers. Seeing everything that went unspoken. A tear slowly fell from his face as he memorized every detail of her face, her voice, her touch. He didn't want to forget.

His last words were "I love you my wife. You are perfection". As the last breath was made the tears flowed freely. Elena kissed Elijah's lips, repeating words of love even if he couldn't hear.

She leaves the room later. She vows to keep her promise. Her soul was bound to his, she could almost feel him still and that was enough to keep her fighting, for him.


	2. Burn It To The Ground

**A/N: Okay here is part 2, I'm changing the rating of this story to M just for the violence in this chapter. I never intended that, but the chapter sort of wrote it self.**

 **This hasn't been beta'd so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals.**

* * *

 **Forever and Always**

 **Part 2 - Burn It To The Ground**

Elena never expected for it to take this long. Over five years had passed and they were still no closer to finding out how to reverse the curse that had been put on her husband. Every avenue that they had taken had been a dead end. She was holding on by a thread, it wasn't much but it was enough to keep her from turning off her humanity.

The soul binding had been enough to keep her from causing chaos. She could still feel his presence and maybe she was just hopeful that she would bring him back so soon. Of course witches always had a plan A, B and C, but that didn't matter. She would find the answer and anyone who got in her way would pay dearly.

It had been stressful and even the support of her 'family' wasn't quite enough. She knew that they were doing all they could. They wanted Elijah back as much as she did, but he was still laying in the basement, while they roamed the streets.

Night time was the worst as she would just lay in bed and think of him. He wasn't there to comfort her, so she relied on the amber liquid to see her through the night. The whiskey sometimes helped to bring new ideas and other times it just sent her nowhere. But either way she was out for blood and nothing was stopping her from causing destruction.

* * *

 **~Burn It To The Ground~**

 _Well it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight_

 _I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me_

 _Oh_

 _That shit makes me bat shit crazy_

 _We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out_

 **~Burn It To The Ground~**

* * *

She had found one ingredient and that was a specific witch bloodline, but she had yet to determine whose. A coven of witches had participated in activating the curse, thus making one of them responsible for ending it. Although it was pinpointing who exactly Elijah was tied to. After the spell, the witches had fled and sought out refuge making there whereabouts unknown.

They never expected that the most compassionate vampire in New Orleans would act without hesitation and avenge her fallen lover. Although they were stupid to think otherwise.

The first witch had been an Elder. Any ritual of importance was performed by her and what better way to attack an enemy, than to take away an important leader. The witch held herself together while she stood toe to toe with Klaus Mikaelson, but the real fear hit when more family members came out of the shadows.

Klaus didn't wait to rip into her throat violently, taking a chunk of her jugular with him as he dropped her body to the ground. They didn't bother to hide the body. It was a message. A message that Elena had left for all the other witches that stole from her. Elijah's monogrammed handkerchief in the witches mouth had been a gift and a warning.

It wasn't over, not by a long shot.

* * *

 **~Burn It To The Ground~**

 _We're going off tonight_

 _To kick out every light_

 _Take anything we want_

 _Drink everything in sight_

 _We're going till the world stops turning_

 _While we burn it to the ground tonight_

 _Oh_

 **~Burn It To The Ground~**

* * *

Another drunken night and another target in mind, the four witches chanted in desperation. The Mikaelson's attacked swiftly and smoothly, Rebekah had snapped the neck of the blonde, Kol biting a red-head and Klaus holding a heart of another.

It was Elena that stood out tonight. Taking a page out of Elijah's book, she pulled back her arm and swung it like a machete, the head of the witch rolled to the floor metres away from the body. But it was the gruesome act of placing the head of the witch at the spike of the metal fence around the cemetery, a blue handkerchief hanging nearby.

Anyone that dared to stand against them, would be declaring war. Although war was inevitable against the French quarter witches, but their main focus was on a certain group. A select group of witches that went against the treaty to defeat the vampires that roamed their streets.

Other witches had found that the terms of the treaty weren't unreasonable. They were allowed to do magic and have their festivals etc, but obviously this wasn't for everyone. Those that took part in the cursing of Elijah Mikaelson were going to suffer. One original was only the beginning, but the plan to enact the curse against Rebekah and Kol didn't come to pass. They didn't expect so much magic to be used, leaving them drained and vulnerable.

They all ran in fear. It wouldn't be long until they were all found.

* * *

 **~Burn It To The Ground~**

 _We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling_

 _I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me_

 _Oh_

 _We got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced_

 _We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown_

 **~Burn It To The Ground~**

* * *

It was their lucky night. The remaining witches on their hit list had resurfaced. Being the psychotic and temper mad hybrid, Klaus decided that none of them would live to see the morning. He had a plan and even with her compassion, Elena couldn't see anything wrong with taking them out. Blood was already on her hands.

Taking a life was never easy, but for this Elena felt no remorse, no guilt. New Orleans was living in peace. The werewolves were out in the Bayou and were allowed in the city as long as they didn't attack any vampires. The witches were free to do as they please as long as no plots were made against the vampires and wolves. Lastly the vampires were not allowed to kill humans or any supernatural being. They could feed and heal them, as long as the secret remained just that, a secret.

No one had provoked the witches, so Elijah being attacked and hexed was simply declaring war. One thing Elena made sure of was that anyone who wasn't involved didn't get killed. Only those responsible would pay, she didn't want anyone to be collateral damage.

The last of the witches had planned a meeting in an abandoned warehouse. They hadn't seen the eyes in the shadows. Klaus and Kol made sure to have every inch of New Orleans to be covered. By nightfall the originals had gone knocking.

They were brave, but it was useless against four bloodthirsty vampires, and not just normal vampires but three originals.

Bones were broken and even though they tried to focus on brain aneurysms and snapping necks, the witches just weren't fast enough. Especially when Elena came in later for a surprise attack. Organs were left rotting on the floor, while hollow bodies were piled up. Too much destruction had been made in this particular place and although they wanted to display their achievement, they couldn't let their world be exposed.

Elena lit the match, while Rebekah spread bottles of spirit on to the bodies and on the sides of the walls of the warehouse. The fire burned bright until all evidence was turned to ash.

* * *

 **~Burn It To The Ground~**

 _We're going off tonight_

 _To kick out every light_

 _Take anything we want_

 _Drink everything in sight_

 _We're going till the world stops turning_

 _While we burn it to the ground tonight_

 _Oh_

 **~Burn It To The Ground~**

* * *

One final witch had been targeted, she was their last hope. Elena had taken her time with this one. The house had tons of protection spells, which was a setback on a viable way of attack. That was until she saw a child exit the house with who she assumed was a babysitter. The child didn't deserve to inherit her parents enemies. It was lucky that Elena had come across this new piece of information. After much deliberation a plan was put into motion.

One afternoon she took the child from her school and brought her to a safe house on the outskirts of New Orleans. She didn't need to promise freedom, not when the little girl was going to hear a story that should only be in fairy tales.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise" Elena was on bended knee in an abandoned warehouse, while she faced the shaking child.

"I bet you like watching cartoons…Disney movies are my favourite" the child was slowly starting to relax as Elena tried to find common ground. She didn't want to resort to this, but this child could know something of value. Her heart ached when she saw the fear in the girls eyes, but she had a more prominent pain in her soul that pushed her reluctance away.

"Me too" the little girl replied back timidly.

"I have a Prince Charming too" Elena chose her words carefully. Children weren't stupid and although Elena wasn't lying to her, she didn't want to scare her for information.

"You do…" The child's voice grew with wonder and her eyes wide open. Every little princess' dream was to meet their prince. Some may think Elena was monster for essentially kidnapping a child, but the little girl was unharmed. Fed, clothed and entertained, she was safe. The vampires intention wasn't to harm her, only to get more leads.

"Yes I do, but I need your help. There was some wicked witches that spelled him to sleep forever. Can you help me?" The child in question tilted her head in consideration and finally nodded.

* * *

 **~Burn It To The Ground~**

 _Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the nights gone_

 _Well get you hands off of this glass, last call my ass_

 _Well no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop_

 _We got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out_

 **~Burn It To The Ground~**

* * *

The little girl Eliza, had been very helpful. Though the answers that Elena received weren't what she expected. She was being tormented. The love she had for Elijah was eternal, they had lifetimes to be together, though at this moment in time she was suffering from the separation. She could have him back in an instant, but the consequence was too great.

Eliza had offered her assistance without actually knowing what was asked of her.

A child could absorb so much information, even when they weren't paying attention. This is why Elena had simply entered her mind. The information would be nonsense to the little girl, but it could be the key to Elena and it was.

Elena didn't know what to do at this point and she couldn't ask anyone at this point. She knew what they would say and she couldn't have that. Elena needed to think this through. The brunette tried to think of what Elijah would tell her right now, but she was too conflicted. Was she too compassionate for her own good? Could she be selfish about this?

* * *

 **~Burn It To The Ground~**

 _We're going off tonight_

 _To kick out every light_

 _Take anything we want_

 _Drink everything in sight_

 _We're going till the world stops turning_

 _While we burn it to the ground tonight_

 _Oh_

 **~Burn It To The Ground~**

* * *

After she returned the child without a blemish on her skin, she sought out something for the pain. Whiskey had been her companion at night. It had burnt off all the anger and pain just for a little while, she could do this for a few decades longer.

When Elena had first turned, Elijah had always said that her compassion was a gift, and he didn't want to lose such a compassionate soul. That had stuck with her. His words meant everything to her and for once she knew what to do. She would suffer much more if she went through with plan B. Killing the child was not an option. The only way to live these next few decades with her humanity intact, she had to make sacrifices.

A life for a life. Elena had found through the mind of Eliza, that the girl had to die. Her blood was the key. Elijah had been linked to a baby, and now that baby was a child, She was just starting to explore the wonders of life. What kind of person would she be to remove that innocence from the world. She couldn't.

She didn't tell Klaus. She didn't tell anyone. It was her burden to bare. They would later find out, but for now she would watch over the child. One day...one day that life would be taken from her and her love would be returned, but it wouldn't be anytime soon. She had lifetimes to live with Elijah, they were eternal.

* * *

 **~Burn It To The Ground~**

 _We're going off tonight_

 _To kick out every light_

 _Take anything we want_

 _Drink everything in sight_

 _We're going till the world stops turning_

 _While we burn it to the ground tonight_

 **~Burn It To The Ground~**

* * *

Elena had one last visit before she left New Orleans. Everyone was out, doing God knows what. She was alone and that was perfect for what she need to do. The basement had been a place she visited often, the shell of her husband lay in a coffin but it gave her slight comfort that he hadn't left this world. She needed to say goodbye.

"I love you Elijah. I hope you understand why I'm doing this" her eyes began to blur as the silence grew. She knew a response wasn't going to happen, but she could just imagine the comfort she would receive.

"She deserves to live. I have been in her position and I'm going to protect her. She didn't choose to be tied to you, but I can't take her life, not when we have forever."

"Your siblings will keep searching. All the witches responsible are dead, they will figure it out. I'm keeping my word, I will release you from this curse just…not yet. I will always love you, this isn't goodbye." She quickly wiped her eyes as more tears fell.

"I will carry your heart with me as I will carry my regret. My compassion is kicking me in the ass, but I'm doing it for us. For our forever." She lowered herself to kiss his cheek and whispered 'Always and forever'. Closing the coffin moments later, she left the compound with her things.

Elena had taken the child. She only left a note with words that she would return, someday.


	3. Life Without You

**A/N: This is the next instalment, I will admit that I wrote half of this while I was drunk. I haven't got a beta, so I apologise for any mistakes.**

 **Thank you for your reviews! They inspire me to write more and I was extremely moved by Eos Blaze 0402 comment.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals.**

* * *

 **Forever and Always**

 **Part 3 - Life Without You**

From the moment that the curse took effect, Elijah had been ridden with guilt. Even if it wasn't his fault, he would be causing her pain. He had never wanted to leave her alone, especially for an undetermined amount of time. He didn't have a choice. The witches had placed the curse without hesitation. His time was limited and he would be damned if he spent it anywhere other than by Elena's side.

She had read him like an open book. His last moments being of their magical nuptials. It would forever be ingrained in his mind. He had never felt so much happiness in his thousand years of walking the earth. Yet this woman made him feel everything in the last decade.

He never wanted to say goodbye to her. He hated it when she cried. Elijah was always the one to understand her and give her exactly what she needed, though this was something he couldn't promise her. The cards had been dealt and now he had to live with the guilt, as she had to live without him.

* * *

 **~Life Without You~**  
 _Didn't want to say goodbye_  
 _Didn't want to see you cry_  
 _And look what I have done_  
 **~Life Without You~**

* * *

It wasn't death. It wasn't a slumber either. When Elijah had been daggered he could dream and be in a mindless loop of memories. But what he was enduring was torture. He was tethered to his one true love, forever by her side and yet she saw nothing. He was invisible, a ghost, a mere shadow of his true self.

She was hurting and it was all because of him. He should have been more careful. He should have known that the request of the witches seemed strange. The gut feeling that something was wrong should have alerted him. Now he had to watch as Elena became the very thing that she never wanted to be.

Elijah watched as Elena took a life, and then another. With blood on her hands, he worried that she would lose her compassion. He didn't fail to notice her restlessness at night, he could feel her pain and was beginning to believe that Elena Mikaelson was a goddess in disguise. She fought through the void his absence left and let blood spill in honor of his name, yet she still held on to her humanity.

He was the master of control and even without his presence she was still herself. She was still the woman that he fell in love with.

* * *

 **~Life Without You~**  
 _Didn't want to make a mess_  
 _Broke your heart and I confess_  
 _I'm the guilty one_  
 **~Life Without You~**

* * *

Day and night Elijah would watch her. He never tired, he guessed that this was the consequence of the spell. To witness everyone and everything around you move forward as he stayed in limbo. He was grateful for the moments that he got to hear her speak to him. Her soft whispers when she uttered his name made the nothingness around him seem clearer somehow.

He waited for the moments when she talked to him. He could almost feel her breath on his skin, even though it would never reach. He was forever behind an invisible barrier until they found a way to break the curse.

It never matter what she said. Her actions were enough and when he returned, he was never leaving her again.

* * *

 **~Life Without You~**  
 _How I need to hear you_  
 _Hear you so softly_  
 _Hear you say anything_  
 **~Life Without You~**

* * *

He never wanted to see her cry, even after five years and watching her push forward in her mission to bring him back, Elena had never cried like she did when saying her goodbye. It almost broke him in two to see her so torn. Screaming and shouting that he understood, his presence unknown but his thoughts were crystal clear. He wanted her to go, even if it was to find a little happiness without him.

Elijah had never been more proud of her in that moment. Her soul was so bright and full of compassion, he was lucky to even share an ounce of it with her. Elena Gilbert had been a magical entity, she had lost so much in a short amount of time, her experience and kindness had led her to a decision he himself would tell her to do.

He was always with her, supporting her from the beyond. He could have just been lost in memories, but he chose to walk beside her. He unknowingly placed a hand on her shoulder when she drank too much, or stroked her cheek when she slept. He was forever by her side, but she would never know, not yet.

* * *

 **~Life Without You~**  
 _Every single tear you shed_  
 _Well it kills me_  
 _Oh, she'll never see_  
 **~Life Without You~**

* * *

She had moved to a small place in Georgia. Eliza was still young and Elena wanted more than anything to give the little girl a normal life. She deserved the good education and the list of boyfriends, then later marriage and kids. Elena wanted that for her. The doppelganger couldn't have that normalcy, but she could give it to this child.

Elijah watched as the pair had grown closer, the child didn't even mind that she had been taken from her home and her mother. If anything the bond that the two shared was a mother-daughter relationship. Elena may not of brought a child into this world, but she was certainly shining when Eliza returned from school with report cards.

The curse was starting to become a blessing, Elijah was witnessing everything. He wasn't missing a moment and for that he was thankful. He could only wonder what it would be like if everything was just darkness, an eternal sleep. The thought alone made him shudder.

He missed her. This is the life that Elena had made for herself and Elijah was present for all of it. He had come to terms that he wouldn't be with her yet. He had lived a millennium, what was one lifetime to him on the larger scale. He was a vampire after all. He was alone and yet all at once he felt closer to Elena more than ever.

All he had ever wanted was for her to be happy and she was. A child to watch grow and protect just like a mother would and an uncomplicated life...without him. He would have loved to share all these moments with her, but he had to live with the fact that he couldn't.

* * *

 **~Life Without You~**  
 _Oh, this is life without you_  
 _I'm learning how to miss you_  
 _I guess I need to know how it feels like_  
 _This is life without you_  
 _I don't know who to turn to_  
 _And everything I've known is said is goodbye_  
 _So goodbye_  
 _This is life without you_  
 _This is life without you_  
 **~Life Without You~**

* * *

It was another moment that he didn't dare miss. Elena was cheering as Eliza graduated high school. Diploma in hand and a smile on her face, she ran up to her mother and gave her a crushing hug. The happiness on his wife's face made this torture bearable.

Their were no shortcuts, Elena had started writing and even publish a couple of books under a different name. She wanted to lay low so Elena Gilbert and Eliza Laurent were now known as the Elliot's. Elijah had smiled at the reference to his name, it wasn't a direct connection, but he was honored nonetheless.

Elijah could tell that he was in her mind every moment. Everything she did or was going to do was like she mentally asked herself 'What would Elijah do'. He couldn't count the number of times that he heard her ask him at night for his guidance. Sometimes she found the answer minutes later and other times even he didn't know the answer.

He hadn't seen his siblings in just over a decade. His soul was bound to Elena and that was where he remained. He couldn't leave to check on them and he understood why she had stayed away, but he couldn't help but miss them. Instead he had watched the little brunette so full of life take a shine to dancing. Elena had enrolled her in some classes and she hadn't stopped since. Eliza took part in school plays, she was a talented young girl and she grew into a beautiful young woman with so much to look forward too.

* * *

 **~Life Without You~**  
 _Didn't want to make a mess_  
 _Didn't want to feel again_  
 _This heart has had enough_  
 **~Life Without You~**

* * *

The eldest 'living' original had not been scared of much, but he was worried about returning. It wouldn't happen yet, but the fact that so much time would have passed is what made all the difference. Elena was the same and yet at the same time, different...wiser. The earth still moved and time still continued even if he didn't. He was alone with no one to hear him, it was just silence on his side. He could beg and cry and no one would notice. He wasn't home, because home was with Elena and right now, she didn't know that he co-existed with her.

Her life was moving forward. Elena had brought a second hand car for Eliza to use. The teenager didn't complain especially since she was heading to college in it. Getting accepted into a prestigious dance school, Elena had to let her go. Although Elena had moved with her, due to Elena's vampirism she had to relocate closer so others wouldn't noticed her unchanging face.

It was actually like a fairy-tale. Elena had been introduced to Eliza's first serious boyfriend when she was 21. He actually turned out to be a witch. The supernatural always found itself seeking familiar waters. Although Eliza was a witch, it was ancestral magic. Something that she had been separated from for a long time.

At first the young man, Thomas Carson had been wary of the fact that Elena was a vampire, they were natural enemies after all. But he soon came to the conclusion that she meant well. Thomas could see the love that shone between the women and he wouldn't come between that.

* * *

 **~Life Without You~**  
 _Desperate hurting all alone_  
 _Called the house that isn't home_  
 _I'm afraid to pick it up_  
 **~Life Without You~**

* * *

Three years later...things had changed drastically. Eliza had graduated from College and was in the process of finalizing her wedding arrangements. Her first serious boyfriend had turned out to be the man of her dreams and Elena couldn't be happier. Elijah watched on as Elena helped to support her daughter plan the biggest moment of her life, even if they couldn't see the him, he was privileged to witness such a life changing event. It was so normal and human.

The original had been by their side for decades now. He knew them so well and enjoyed the nights where they sat watching television and gossiped to each other like school girls. It wasn't anything interesting, but seeing the love of his life laughing hysterically made him smile.

Although he wished to be there, it probably wouldn't be the same. Nothing Elena did surprised him anymore, he could easily predict her reactions just by her facial expressions. He hope that when he awakened that he would remember every detail, he didn't want to forget. It was both the great and worst experience of his immortal life.

Elijah was certain that if he had to endure this any other way, he would have lost his mind. He still wasn't sure if he had or not. Could this life he followed all be a dream that he imagined as he slumbered in a basement? Was it real?

It had to be. His Elena was too real to be a dream. His memory was as vivid and detailed as the real thing and surely his siblings would make an entrance quite often. Doubt flooded him, but the light in the end was her. She kept him sane. Elena Gilbert made this veiled life worth it. He would take any part of her he could get, even if it meant his physical absence.

* * *

 **~Life Without You~**  
 _All I want is someone_  
 _To tell me I'm crazy_  
 _It just might save me_  
 **~Life Without You~**

* * *

The invisible tether that held the noble Mikaelson close to the brunette was a blessing on a special day. He never had the pleasure of meeting her. Eliza the little girl tied to his own immortal life, she was to walk down the aisle and marry the man she loved. She had grown into such a smart, beautiful woman that reminded him so much of Elena. His wife was clearly meant for motherhood, Eliza was proof of that.

Even if he had no part in the upbringing of this young woman, Elijah felt like he had. His family values had been ingrained in her mind by Elena. She matched Elena's compassion, offering her life for his and as expected Elena had declined. Eliza had found several items belonging to him and her curious mind wouldn't let it go until Elena had sighed and told her the truth. She was old enough to know, but made sure to clarify that she was in no danger from her. Elena wanted her to live a full life, which she was.

Eliza had taken her first steps down the aisle with Elena by her side. He expected nothing less. A father figure or male figure in fact was never in their lives. Elena filled the role of both and Eliza never minded.

The most memorable moment for the noble one was when the bride and groom kissed, which resulted with his Elena having the most beautiful smile gracing her face. He was so happy to see her in such a way that the emotion overwhelmed him. Reaching out to nothing but air as she stood mere inches away from him. He needed her and she needed him, he could tell by the way she wrapped her arms around herself. It was far from perfect but it was the closest that they were going to get...for now.

* * *

 **~Life Without You~**  
 _Oh, all I need is someone_  
 _Right here beside me_  
 _Oh, now I can see_  
 **~Life Without You~**

* * *

Everyone was happy. Eliza had her friends attend the wedding, it wasn't very big but all the important people in her life were there. Thomas on the other hand had his family, friends and fellow witches that Elijah could only assume were part of his coven.

The Carson's were well known for their Spiritual Magic. Guided by their ancestors that allowed the coven to draw power from their family line, it was that connection that made them extremely powerful. Elena had only met Thomas and his parents a few times and it was more for Eliza's benefit. They were polite and cordial, but Elena could always sense the elephant in the room, her vampirism.

She never asked them for magical help or advice. To them she was simply Eliza's mother who happened to be a vampire as well. But it seemed that things had changed now that Eliza was part of their family.

It happened while Elena was dancing with Eliza for their mother/daughter dance. The Carson coven circled them, including Thomas and his parents Annette and Joseph. Their movements were slow as they began surrounded the duo on the dance floor. Their eyes were open and heads tilted backwards, their arms were outstretched enough to lay their hands against another members.

Elena and Eliza could only turn within the circle and watch as the witches chanting got louder. It was fascinating to watch, but worrisome at the same time. Elena gripped her daughters hand tight, trying to give comfort even if she didn't feel any herself. When the voices became softer, it was then that Elena noticed a shadow standing in the circle with her and Eliza.

* * *

 **~Life Without You~**  
 _Oh, this is life without you_  
 _Learning how to miss you_  
 _I guess I need to know how it feels like_  
 _Oh, this is life without you_  
 _I don't know who to turn to_  
 _Everything I've known is said is goodbye_  
 _So goodbye_  
 _Oh, this is life without you_  
 **~Life Without You~**

* * *

Elijah didn't know what was happening, the language in which they chanted was unknown to him. All he did know was that they meant no harm to the two important people in the middle. He had seen the love that Thomas held for Eliza, it was how he felt toward Elena, and if they were anything alike he wouldn't harm a single hair on Eliza's head. And he was right.

It all happened so quickly, one minute he was watching Elena dance and the next the witches had them trapped. The look of worry tore at his heart, but that wasn't the only thing that he felt. In an instant he felt as though he could breathe. The heaviness that usually donned his chest had disappeared. He could feel the burning around his ring finger. Without thought he had whispered 'Elena' in panic as nothing like this had happened before.

He turned around the instant he heard her gasp, terrified that she was hurt. Like many times before he approached the woman that held his heart and caressed her cheek, even if she would never be able to feel his touch. The instant his hand met her skin and for the first time in decades he felt her soft skin did he let the tears fall. He was real. He wasn't a ghost and she could finally know that he was there, he had always been there.

Elena didn't hesitate and threw her arms around him in shock and disbelief. He was real and it was taking a moment to sink in. Elijah's response was instantaneous, his arms wrapped around her waist and he held her close as though he would disappear any second. He could hear her soft sobs as she buried her face in to his neck. It was perfect and all he could do was close his eyes and commit this memory, while he held her tight.

* * *

 **~Life Without You~**  
 _Oh, this is life without you_  
 _Learning how to miss you_  
 _I guess I need to know how it feels like_  
 _Oh, this is life without you_  
 _I don't know who to turn to_  
 _Everything I've known is said is goodbye,_  
 _So goodbye_  
 _This is life without you_  
 _This is life without you_  
 **~Life Without You~**

* * *

The Carson coven had spoken to their ancestors on Thomas' request. He had heard from Eliza the fairy-tale of Elena's love story and the tragic ending. For a vampire Elena was far from heartless, putting aside the love for her husband to raise a child as her own and protect her. After much consulting it was agreed that they would give Elena and Eliza this gift. It wasn't permanent, but they could grant a few hours for a reunion.

Elena had kissed him was the tears had dried, she mumbled against his lips. It almost became a chant of 'I'm sorry' over and over again. She pulled away from him, the stray tears falling down her cheek as her voice cracked.

"I'm so sorry Elijah...I couldn't...I...I had to...I couldn't take the life of a child to bring you back." Elena was broken, she didn't want to see the disappointment or anger from Elijah. She had always hoped that he would understand, but now that he was here, the certainty had vanished.

"I know lovely Elena...I know" Elijah smiled gently, while cupping his wife's face. He was taking in her beauty and this time she knew he was doing it. Elena relaxed at his assurance and when she went to speak again, Elijah beat her to it.

"I would never have asked you to take that life. I have been by your side every single moment, watching...waiting. And I will wait lifetimes more if it means that you keep your compassion. I will always love you Elena, we have forever. Knowing you are mine is what keeps me alive." His eyes glistened as his words spoke nothing but the truth. He watched as an array of emotions crossed Elena's face, but one stood out and it was love, love for him.

"I missed you Elijah and I love you..so much." Elena had a beaming smile on her face as she stared back at Elijah. She kissed his lips and then peppered more kissed on to his face, she chuckled when he laughed.

She grabbed a hand out to Eliza, pulling her into the fold. The young woman needed to meet the man that completed her. Her family was finally together, even if it was only for tonight.

"Eliza meet Elijah, Elijah meet Eliza...our daughter" She took a step back to witness their interaction and was quite surprised when Eliza chucked proper etiquette out of the window and threw herself into the arms of the original.

"It's so nice to meet you! She talks about you all the time and I know she misses you. I wish...I wish I could do something help..." Eliza's enthusiasm calmed as she thought about the major factor in breaking the link. She'd have to die. The young woman who was so like her mother, wanted to grant him that wish, wanted her mother happy, but she'd have to leave her. Shew as conflicted, but as soon as the thoughts crossed her mind, she was interrupted.

"I have watched you since you were a baby. You are helping by just being you. You're both happy and that is all I have wanted for you two. We may never get to meet again, but you must know that I have loved you since your mother took you in. Although you didn't have a father figure, you have always been my daughter. She is my entire exist and you are hers. So live your life...I will always be there." Elijah's words would melt anyone's heart, his voice soft and the honesty shone through.

Eliza could do nothing, but stand in awe of the man in front of her. She would be proud to call him 'Dad'. She could see why her mother was so in love with him. Eliza was pretty sure that everyone else had felt the truth in his words and they would be forever with her.

Some time had passed and Elijah had managed to have a few dances with his wife. The DJ had even done a father/daughter dance and then the three spent the time talking as a family. For those few hours everything was perfect. But perfect couldn't last forever.

It was that time to say goodbye...again. It was painful for it to happen a second time, but they were blessed to even be given this chance. Whispers of adoration and love were passed between parted lovers. Kisses lingered and memorized, while promises were made of him returning. They would find a way, a way that didn't involve the death of a young woman he had grown to love.

The heaviness had returned and the feeling of loneliness had comeback, but at least this time they knew he was forever present. He would witness more lifetime events and they would know that he was also there.

Forever waiting...

Forever wanting...

This was his life...Elijah's life without them...at least for now.


	4. The Other Side

**A/N: I'm not quite happy with this chapter, but I thought if I don't leave it as it is, I will never upload it or finish the story.**

 **Hope you enjoy it any way.**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed. They keep me writing and I definitely have more ideas ready to be typed up :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the creators and writers of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals.**

* * *

 **Forever and Always**

 **Part 4 - Life Without You**

Elena had changed her routine a little. Since she had been given a wonderful gift on her daughters wedding, she now knew that Elijah was a constant in her life even if she weren't aware. She decides to tell him what is on her mind, knowing that he could hear her. It was actually nice to be able to reveal her deepest secrets, wishes and thoughts.

She had missed him as her confidant. He was always there and over the last twenty years, she had been on her own raising a child. She didn't even have Rebekah to distract her with shopping, or Kol pulling some kind of prank. She especially enjoyed watching him flirt with the witches and failing a few minutes later. She even missed listening to Klaus' diabolical plans, he always had a plan A, B, C, D and it probably continued to the rest of the alphabet.

Eliza was happy living her newly married life, which left Elena alone again. The only comfort she had was Elijah supporting her decision. The guilt that burrowed itself deep within her soul had only diminished when Elijah assured her otherwise. Elijah, the noble and moral Mikaelson had always given her a choice, but it wasn't just about one life, it was two. Sacrificing one for the other. She could have been selfish and had the love of her life, but her love for humanity is what caused her turmoil, though she would never regret her decision, she would still think of the what ifs...

* * *

 **~The Other Side~**

 _I feel the beat of your heart on my skin_

 _As I count all the breaths that I watched you breathe in_

 _I can still taste the kiss that you left on my lips_

 _In the silence, comes the sleep_

 _Like the tide comes to the beach_

 **~The Other Side~**

* * *

Elena wasn't sure what Elijah could do while he was on the other side. When they reunited the elated couple didn't waste words on nonsense. They only spoke of their shared love and devotion to each other. It was a miracle that they even gone t that brief time together. The spirits had granted them a reunion because of the witch born child that had been saved.

Vampires were known for their bloodthirsty nature. Surviving on the blood of others, most were overtaken by bloodlust. Undead and against the balance of nature, the witches were the ones that had to maintain the balance. Even though Elena was part of the family that are known as the first vampires, she was rewarded for her compassion. Her love for humanity and keeping a fellow witch safe from harm, while she sacrificed her love. She may have gained something in return, but anyone that had fallen in love or were witness to it knew of the pain she suffered.

He was but a veil away from her. A thin cloak that separated them, but if she closed her eyes she could almost feel him. They were tied by their souls, intertwined for eternity. He was so close. When the night got so lonely as she lay in bed, she would close her eyes and could almost feel his touch on her skin. It was only a whisper against her skin, but that was all she needed. She needed him. She has waited for him, and she was yearning for more.

His presence was like a shadow. It followed her everywhere, but you couldn't interact with it. Elijah was her shadow. Forever witnessing and forever aching to wake up and be with her. The silence was still terrifying, but only when laying in the darkness, alone and silent did she feel a flicker of his presence beside her. They were made for each other and yet she had lived a life longer without him than with him. But her love for him never changed. Their love was transcendent.

The love for him grew as more time passed. Something suddenly dawned on her...she needed to see his family. She had hidden from them for so long, but Elijah deserved to see them, even if he couldn't be seen.

* * *

 **~The Other Side~**

 _So darling I can't wait for you to wake up_

 _I wanna be there when you open your eyes_

 _Darling don't look back no need to worry_

 _I'll be here waiting on the other side_

 _On the other side_

 _Yeah I'll be here waiting on the other side_

 _On the other side_

 _Yeah I'll be here waiting on the other side_

 **~The Other Side~**

* * *

Elena could only imagine how much Elijah missed his family. He had spent his cursed life tethered to her. She could grant him this, Eliza wasn't a child anymore. She could protect herself, Eliza even had a coven of witches to protect her. Her life was just as significant as their immortal lives. She stopped by her daughters house to let her know of the new plan. Elena was met with hugs and kisses and warnings of being careful. She slowly made her way to the car and left her human world, headed straight to the Supernatural capital, New Orleans.

The young vampire that held the face of a nineteen year old, drove at a steady speed towards a place she once called home. She had left with goodbyes and a burden that only she could carry. A single note to those that had become her family, she was sure that they wouldn't let her back easily. To the remaining Mikaelson's she had betrayed them, abandoned them...left Elijah. They knew nothing and that was on the doppelgänger, but she was doing this for the man she loved. She had come to fix her broken family, even if parts of it weren't there.

It took eleven hours to get to 'The Big Easy', everything looked exactly the same. Maybe a few different shops, but the feel of the place and the Jazz music still filled the air. Elena didn't fail to notice the daywalkers on the rooftops, it seems that nothing changed. Her in-laws would all know of her return soon enough, if the vampires watching had anything to do with it. Elijah was once King, and by being with Elijah it made her Queen. Although she hadn't used that title in quite a while. The Queen had returned, she only hoped that her family would listen first before taking action...but who was she kidding, of course they wouldn't, they were the Original Family.

She had one more stop to make before facing the devil himself. He would find her, she was sure of it.

* * *

 **~The Other Side~**

 _So go make your way through the dreams that you dream_

 _Darling you can take all of the time that you need_

 _You know you're not alone as you swim through the deep_

 _Like a ship calls through the fog_

 _You won't hear me 'till you're gone_

 **~The Other Side~**

* * *

She felt his presence long before she saw him. Niklaus Mikaelson had arrived and he wasn't alone, along for the reunion was the rest of the Mikaelson's. Elijah would be smiling she was certain of it, at least he wouldn't have to dream to conjure up their presence. No one said a word to each other, when Elena turned around she received different reactions.

Although she tried to hide it, Elena could tell her sister was surprised with her return. She was expecting the blonde to be angry, she had essentially abandoned her and yet...no anger filled her eyes. She could understand anger for leaving without word and all she could assume was knowing the need to be free after losing your love.

Kol just seemed happy.. They had always been close, their friendship stemmed from the fact that Kol reminded Elena of Jeremy. He was another little brother and when they could, they would play on the Xbox when no one was raising hell in the quarter. She hadn't realised how much she missed them until they were look back at her now.

Lastly Klaus, his rage could easily be seen. She was once Queen with her King by her side, but that had changed. It seemed that Klaus had become (as impossible as it sounds) even more bloodthirsty. His fists clenched at the silence and he only glared back at the doppelgänger. She once had his respect, his promise of protection, but just like his siblings...if you betray the hybrid, you suffer the consequences and for once she didn't know what that was. Would he really kill her? A dagger would kill her permanently, so the only real punishment would be torture.

"The traitorous Queen returns..." The growl wasn't much of a surprise, but Elena remained stock still.

"Klaus..." Elena didn't want to plead, it would only show weakness and right now she was just livestock waiting for slaughter.

"So! What does my dear brothers wife have to say?! How she abandoned her family, even after pledging 'Always and Forever' or how she's been protecting witches." Now Elena expected for Klaus to have some knowledge of where she was, but his words said a lot more. His slow pacing was unnerving.

Both Kol and Rebekah looked confused at the their brothers statement. Elena wanted to say something...anything. But what could she say? It was the truth. She had the daunting feeling that he knew. And if he knew...then Eliza wasn't safe. She shouldn't have she couldn't keep Elijah away any longer, he had suffered the most, the least she could do was visit their family.

"That's right! Sweet Elena here has been hiding the answer to our problems for years. You know at first I thought you'd lost hope of getting Elijah back. So I let it be. You'd return soon enough. But then...I find that not only were there witches at the ritual, but a child and the little compassionate doppelgänger did a disappeared soon after. Coincidence..." Klaus was talking calmly, his normal theatrics were in play and everyone was waiting for the final act. Using vampire speed, Klaus grabbed Elena by the throat.

"Imagine my surprise when I hear news of 'Katherine' playing happy families. Only it wasn't. Our dear Elena was holding the key to Elijah's resurrection." Elena remained in his death grip while he spoke to an audience, though it was only his siblings.

"Before I could find you, you disappeared...again. But no matter...I expect our guest should be arriving shortly." Before Elena could say anything or even struggle, the hand that firmly gripped her neck swiftly moved a little higher. Now holding her chin Klaus easily snapped her neck.

* * *

 **~The Other Side~**

 _So darling I can't wait for you to wake up_

 _I wanna be there when you open your eyes_

 _Darling don't look back no need to worry_

 _I'll be here waiting on the other side_

 **~The Other Side~**

* * *

She should have known this would have happened. It was inevitable really. As the pieces of her broken neck sew themselves back together, Elena was left to nurse a dull ache. Her vampirism allowing her another chance at awakening, although she guessed this is how Klaus would make her suffer. For she wouldn't die due to his love for his elder brother, but he could kill her temporarily.

Her dazed state was slowly lifting. The darkness that shrouded her mind was slowly disappearing. A voice was calling her name and for a moment of brief happiness she thought that in death she could hear Elijah. Maybe it wouldn't be torture after all. She would gladly welcome death if it meant spending it with the noble Mikaelson.

The nudging of her shoulder and a teasing voice greeted her, when the stench of death left her body.

"Wakey Wakey love!" Came the voice that was not of her husband, but Klaus.

Elena groaned as her eyes finally opened. Taking a look around they were in the courtyard of the compound. It seemed night walkers and day walkers had come to watch the spectacle. After blinking a few more times and taking in the faces that stare at her...one stood out. One face shouldn't be there.

"No!" The terror was instantaneous as Elena took in the young woman that she'd viewed as her own. Klaus had found her and what came next was nothing that she could prevent.

"Mom! What's happening? Who are these people?" Eliza looked tired and disheveled, tear stained cheeks as she was held by a vampire that had signed his death certificate.

"Ah! How sweet...you see love, mommy dearest here has kept you hidden from us. It seems her compassion knows no bounds. While my brother lays in a coffin, a witch no less lives in his stead." Klaus walks up close to Eliza, taking in every detail and sneering when he reveals her witch heritage. Elena was being held back by two Unknown vampires, stopping her from attacking anyone.

"She deserves to live! Your siblings have spent longer in their coffins by your hand. What is a lifetime of a young woman. She has as much right to walk this earth as you do!" Motherly instincts kicked in it seemed, because no matter how threatening Klaus was, Elena didn't care. She loved Eliza and she would protect her even from the devil himself. Consequences be damned, this was what both her and Elijah wanted.

"She deserves to die...my siblings lie in coffins when they don't listen, and maybe I should just kill you. I'm sure poor Elijah would understand. After all you did abandon him. His estranged wife traded his life for someone as insignificant as her" She had to admit, he was in his element. His vampire army was watching as he claimed superiority. He looked like a King fighting for his family, while punishing the traitor. It was all coming to the finally, but Elena remained helpless.

"You can't do this! This isn't what Elijah wants! You'll be killing his child, he loves her like his own!" Elena shouted although the words were ignored as Klaus laughed.

"My brother is rotting in a coffin because of you! And now you get to watch her die. You get to live with the guilt that her death was at your hand" a single tear ran down Elena's cheek as Klaus glared back at her. The grip on her arms got tighter as Eliza began to shout and wrangle herself free.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Elena's scream filled the compound as Klaus drained her precious daughters blood. I guess Klaus chose irony. Killing her daughter in the same way he once killed her. He let go of the body and used no gentleness in letting it fall to the ground. Elena fought her way free, sobbing as she went.

Her child was dead. Her dear Eliza was gone and Klaus was right. It was her fault. Her husband was back, but at what cost. She was innocent, she didn't choose any of this and yet she still suffered.

* * *

 **~The Other Side~**

 _So darling I can't wait for you to wake up_

 _I wanna be there when you open your eyes_

 _Darling don't look back no need to worry_

 _I'll be here waiting on the other side_

 _On the other side_

 _Yeah I'll be here waiting on the other side_

 _On the other side_

 _Yeah I'll be here waiting on the other side_

 **~The Other Side~**

* * *

In the darkness of the basement, the lone body lay slumbered. The black veins covering the body began to retreat and the pinkness of life began to spread across Elijah Mikaelson's body.

He was returning. The curse was over, but what life would he now have with his wife ripped to pieces by loss and a now broken family.

The King had returned. He was finally home.


	5. Bring Me To Life

**A/N: I hope I did this chapter justice. I struggled half way through, but hopefully I got the main points across. I won't guess on how many chapters are left because I keep adding more lol.**

 **I apologia for any mistakes, when I copied this over some of the text had been missing. So i will say sorry in advance.**

 **I have realised that I have put the lyrics down in my chapters, but I never stated who they were by. So I will list them here.**

 **Chp 1 - Forever and Always by Parachute**

 **Chp 2 - Burn It To The Ground by Nickelback**

 **Chp 3 - Life Without You by Stanfour**

 **Chp 4 - The Other Side by Parachute**

 **Chp 5 - Bring Me To Life by Evanescence**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. The only exception is Eliza.**

* * *

 **Forever and Always**

 **Part 5 – Bring Me To Life**

Elijah didn't know what to expect. The noble original knew long ago that he was with the right woman. She had a compassionate soul and even knowing that his family would treat her actions as a betrayal, it didn't stop her from taking his feelings into consideration.

Elena had gone to the devil himself. He couldn't fault her actions, he had been separated from his siblings for centuries and only in the last decade before his curse had they been reunited. A decade together was nothing compared to the millennium they could have shared. His want for family was always his weakness. Family above all he had once claimed and it was true. He would stand by his family until a White Oak Stake pierced his heart, he would protect them and he would die for them.

He had wished that his younger brother hadn't been so vindictive and stubborn. The werewolf half spurred on his anger and combined with heightened emotions from his vampire side, he was the perfect example for the word 'troubled'. Klaus would be a perfect study for psychiatrists and probably more departments of science. His temper was a force to be reckoned with and even the elder brother wasn't able to keep him in check.

Elijah had known that his brother always had plans, he half expected him to lash out at Elena at first sight. But what was surprising was he hadn't found Eliza in the last two decades, so how had he found her now. She was clouded by spells and protected by witches and yet it seemed that Klaus had known for a while. Why act now?

* * *

 **~BringMeToLife~**

 _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

 _Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

 _Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

 _Until you find it there and lead it back home_

 **~BringMeToLife~**

* * *

He had shouted and tirelessly tried to fight through the cloak that separated them, but to no avail. He couldn't stop his brothers action. Watching and slowly breaking as his daughters life slipped away before him. Rejuvenating him. He didn't want her life source. He'd trade his life for hers, give everything back that his brother had taken. But he could already feel the magic coursing through him.

Where he once felt nothing, just a numbness that couldn't be fought, he suddenly felt warmth. It wasn't much but he was beginning to feel the darkness leave his tired body. There was no light, just darkness. He was slowly disappearing from Elena's side, left in a void until his own body was ready to take control.

Grey veins that once covered his body were slowly fading. The dull colouring to his body was becoming pinker by the minute and the air of death was no more. Elijah Mikaelson was no longer cursed, he no longer had to live in the shadows, he was once again able to walk the earth.

In the depths of darkness Elijah's senses peaked. The feelings in his fingers enabled him to move them, the stiffness was gone. His hearing returned first, it was what enabled him to move so fast, he feared for the moments he'd missed while his body revived itself.

* * *

 **~BringMeToLife~**

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me)_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Before I come undone_

 _(Save me)_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 **~BringMeToLife~**

* * *

Elena's hands were trembling as she tried to grip on to her lifeless daughter. Her neck was coated in dry blood, but all Elena could do was stroke the young woman's face. She never deserved this fate and she had done her best to protect her from it. Elena only hoped that Eliza had found some peace.

Anyone that tried to approach the brunette caused her vampire face to show and hiss in disagreement. She wasn't against attacking anyone at this point. Her daughter was gone. Eliza was once a little girl who found it fun to eat mud and chase other kids with worms. She was fearless and Elena had been so proud when she'd graduated high school. It didn't matter that she wasn't blood, it only mattered that she was there, for all of it.

She held on tighter and when Kol and Rebekah approached Elena casted a wary glance to them. They hadn't said anything while Klaus had caused a scene. She could only guess that the threat of a dagger or a bite was in the forefront of their minds. Yet if they really wished they could have helped, but she had lost their trust along the way. Elijah could have been returned two decades ago once she had learned of the child. It was simple and yet complicated at the same time.

"She's gone Elena, let us clean her and prepare for a proper burial" the soft voice was calming Elena, but it wasn't enough. The anger turned full force as the words of a burial broke through.

"Don't touch her! Don't you dare touch her!" Elena shouted back at the arms reaching for the delicate body. Elena held Eliza tighter to her body, she didn't want to admit that she was gone. As long as her body remained, she was still there or at least that was her thinking at the time.

"Enough! She's dead love and I'd rather not have the stench of death fill these walls." Klaus walked with purpose and Elena could clearly see the amusement in his eyes. He was cruel, just the way she remembered him. He was a poison that you just couldn't get rid of. She glared hatefully at the man who'd once again taken someone from her.

* * *

 **~BringMeToLife~**

 _Now that I know what I'm without_

 _You can't just leave me_

 _Breathe into me and make me real_

 _Bring me to life_

 **~BringMeToLife~**

* * *

Rage over took her for a moment and even in her despair she only focused on one thing, revenge. It was his fault. Klaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid had taken just about everything from her. Elijah would be back soon, but he'd be just as broken as she was. What kind of reunion would it be. The selfish bastard had taken everything, he couldn't just let Eliza live her life. He wanted his brother back, and for what? Some flawed sense of unity or was it to aid another diabolical plan to rule something else…maybe a country this time.

Unable to hide her anger, Elena gently lowered Eliza's body to the cold floor. A quick kiss to the forehead and she was using vampire speed to take on the devil.

She'd taken him by surprise. In his taunting he'd turned his back and Elena was able send him flying to a pillar at the other end of the compound. She ignored all the eyes around her and focused her gaze on Klaus. The worse part about it... he was chuckling. He was laughing at her, and it only infuriated her more. She used all the strength she could and attacked him again, this time head on. He had expected it and before her fist could connect to his face, he'd wrapped his hands around her arms and thrown her like a rag doll across the room.

* * *

 **~BringMeToLife~**

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me)_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Before I come undone_

 _(Save me)_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 **~BringMeToLife~**

* * *

Elena couldn't help the groan that left her mouth. She had to admit it was stupid to attack Klaus. He was stronger and more verse in fighting, sure she had trained with Alaric, but she was trying to take on a thousand year old hybrid, even his siblings of equal age couldn't take him on. It seemed that Klaus found the attempts funny to begin with, but his patience was wearing thin.

She watched his movements and gasped as he his werewolf side took over and he bit Kol viciously on the neck. Kol held his wound after his hybrid brother dropped him unceremoniously to the floor.

Not wasting anytime Klaus picked Elena up by the throat, Elena fought his hands to release her but it was futile, his strength was too much. The devilish look in his eye scared Elena a little as she wonder what his next move was. She really hoped that Elijah was waking up soon. Or had she been wrong an the curse wasn't broken with Eliza's death. Should it really be taking this long? Although he has been 'dead' for over twenty years.

"Sorry brother" Klaus muttered into the air. Elena raised her eyebrow in confusion and realised that he was apologising for whatever he was about to do. That made her fight him more, because it meant she had finally pushed him took far.

Klaus held the brunette still and focused on her eyes…

* * *

 **~BringMeToLife~**

 _Bring me to life_

 _(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

 _Bring me to life_

 **~BringMeToLife~**

* * *

"No…no no no, DON'T! Noooooo!" No matter how much she fought his strength, she could couldn't get his eyes out of her line of sight. She could hear Kol and Rebekah in the background, but it seemed they were being held back by Klaus' minions.

"Nik, Elijah will never forgive you! You can't do this!" Rebekah pleaded to her big brother, but he just ignored her, while she tended to Kol. He wouldn't die from the bite, but Rebekah knew he did this so he had complete control over everyone, especially while he dealt with Elena.

"You sick bastard Nik! And you wonder why everyone leaves you! Elena is our sister and you have my word that you will lose all of us if you do this." Her words were like daggers to his heart, but he couldn't believe them. It had to be done. He looked in the eyes of Elena Gilbert, the woman who broke his curse and began to do the unthinkable.

"You will forget loving Elijah Mikaelson, the last time you saw him was before your transition and you were never married to him. You have never been to New Orlean and when you think of the Original family immense fear will strike your body. You despise yourself. Do not ever come back here." The hybrids voice filled the compound as everyone just watched Klaus erase the young vampires life.

* * *

 **~BringMeToLife~**

 _Frozen inside without your touch_

 _Without your love, darling_

 _Only you are the life among the dead_

 **~BringMeToLife~**

* * *

Satisfied with his work, he watched Elena's eye dilate and repeat the words that she won't return, he slowly released her. Klaus pointed to one of his followers and the guy easily strolled over awaiting his next command.

"Take her out of the city and leave her at a motel or something, I'm sure she will find her way from there" His instructions were clear and his minion Andy just nodded. Elena was soon being lead towards the door of the compound.

They had just gotten to the huge doors when a snap was heard. Every head in the compound turned to the sound and was surprised that a crumpled body lay at Elena's feet. Her vampire face was showing as she displayed her hate for the man that ruined everything.

"Impossible…" Klaus uttered under his breath. He had made sure to check that she had no vervain, she should be cowering in front of him and yet she stood tall, ready to fight.

"Your compulsion didn't work!" Elena announced.

* * *

 **~BringMeToLife~**

 _All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

 _Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

 _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

 _Got to open my eyes to everything_

 _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

 _Don't let me die here_

 _There must be something more_

 _Bring me to life_

 **~BringMeToLife~**

* * *

"Oh love that was only the simple way, so Elijah wouldn't plot my death for centuries to come….but I guess I'm going to have to go with plan B" If Klaus was unprepared he didn't make it known. No baby vampire who was vervain free, had been able to resist his compulsion.

He didn't want the wrath of Elijah, but he couldn't let her be apart of his family any more. He was taking away from her what she took from him. No matter how deluded it was, Elijah would get over it. How much could he love her?…she let him stay encased in a coffin, while she played mummy to his cure.

With no remorse or hesitation he stepped closer to Elena and thrust his hand in her chest. The grip around her heart tightened as Elena held his wrist to keep it from moving any more. It was painful and the whimper that escaped her mouth couldn't be held back.

"This is how vampires kill, just like you should have killed the witch. Any last words?..." Klaus whispered.

"Fuck you!" Elena spoke through gritted teeth as the pain was becoming too much.

"Been there, done that. I'm not quite sure what my big brother saw in you. The Petrova doppelgängers seem to be his downfall, but at least it will end with you."

"I love you Elijah" stuttered Elena as the last few moments or her life were about to be taken.

Klaus adjusted his grip around the weak heart and just as he was about to pull when shouting filled the room.

* * *

 **~BringMeToLife~**

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me)_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Before I come undone_

 _(Save me)_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 **~BringMeToLife~**

* * *

"NIKLAUS!" The voice shouted loudly as the scene unfolded before him. His lovely Elena was at his brothers mercy, he could see a small tear fall down her cheek as she finally took in his presence.

"Brother, come to watch?" Klaus asked humorously. He was so sure that Elijah would agree with his actions.

"Noooooo!" Using vampire speed Elijah broke his brothers wrist so Elena's heart remained intact. A painful groan was heard as the hybrid was thrown out the way. The brunette dropped to the floor as her body slowly knitted itself together. Elijah quickly kissed her face and then focused on his vindictive brother.

As fast as he could Elijah punched Klaus in the face, causing the latter to lose his footing again. A swift kick to the stomach kept him down, but not for long as Klaus tackled his brother to the ground. They tussled on the floor and using their original strength they pummelled each other relentlessly. Elijah managed break his arm and when Klaus stood, Elijah jumped and kicked in his knee, causing it to snap.

"What are you doing brother?..." Klaus struggled to breathe through the pain.

"You..Killed..My..Daughter!" Each word was followed by a fist to the face. Elijah's attack was coming full force, even for a vampire who hadn't had any blood. The eldest Mikaelson was using his fast speed to avoid the hybrids temper, enough to enable him to hit his brother. If Klaus really looked, he would be able to see how broken Elijah was. The red eyes and tear stained face, he was a father who lost his daughter. He was a husband who almost lost his wife. He was officially broken.

"You've taken her from us, and now you want to take the love of my life as well." Elijah's voice broke as his strong demeanour was coated in loss. "We swore always and forever, they are apart of that! You have gone too far brother" Elijah turned away and walked to Elena, gently lifting her into his embrace.

The reunited couple ignored there surroundings while they kissed with passion. They had missed each other, they were both in pain, but maybe they could help fix each other. Elena tugged Elijah closer as she began to cry for the life of her daughter, Elijah could only look over her shoulder and see the lifeless body still on the floor, while he held his wife tightly to his chest.

He had returned and yet his kingdom had fallen.

* * *

 **~BringMeToLife~**

 _Bring me to life_

 _(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

 _Bring me to life_

 **~BringMeToLife~**

* * *

Everyone that was in the compound didn't know what to do. The old King had returned with his Queen by his side, they didn't know who ruled now. It that did not matter, the indestructible family was now fractured, how can they lead a city if they can't stopping fighting between themselves.

Klaus had healed, but made no attempt at Elijah or Elena. Kol had begun hallucinating and Rebekah was using all her strength to stop him from attacking everyone as he imagined a different era.

Everyone was so distracted that they didn't notice a game changer happening right under their noses.


	6. Saving Grace

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this. With the Christmas holidays I was a little busy, and I also struggled to write this chapter out.**

 **I will apologise in advance if you find spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but I thought I should post :)**

 **The song for this chapter is Saving Grace by The Afters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. Although I take full credit for Eliza :D**

* * *

 **Forever and Always**

 **Part 6 - Saving Grace**

No one ever tells you what to expect when you die. Often it's related to darkness and within that darkness there will be a shine of hope, a glimmer of light that guides you to your next journey in life. But in this instance all that was seen was grey, a blur. Nothing was just black and white. Only whispers could be heard, not that it was a comfort as none were familiar.

Was this really what life amounted to? A mother could bring a child into this world, only for them to lose them moments later and if they were lucky they could have them until they took their last breath. Parents were suppose to outlive children. They spend their lives protecting them and teaching them wrong from right and hoping that when they are old enough to explore the world on their own, they use these traits in the best possible way.

Eliza had spent her life living a normal life, even if her mother figure was far from it. An immortal mother was more than she could hope for. A protector in her own right, but also a role model to learn from as she had the most compassionate soul. She knew her birth mother was a witch, she wasn't naïve. Her mother had done terrible things to other people in the name of protecting her coven. But her foolishness had consequences and now she lay in a cemetery somewhere in New Orleans.

Elena gave her a fighting chance in this cruel world. Nothing was as simple as it seemed. Werewolves and Vampires existed, an ongoing war between the two species and then adding witches into the mix made it even worse. Some choose to be neutral, staying true to keeping balance. Some side with the wolves and others the vampires or like her mothers coven they fight for their own selfish gain.

Elena taught her that it wasn't the species that mattered, it was about the person. The doppelganger fell in love with an Original Vampire when she was human, her best friend was a witch, the other a vampire and her own brother was a hunter. She had a friend in all aspects of the supernatural world and she made it work. They fought side by side to keep her alive and she continued to seek peace in New Orleans as well. Elijah wanted the same thing, he brought hope when their was none. He let the witches do their craft and the wolves roam free around the city. Any problems and he would sort them. Now the hope was gone…what little light Elena had left in her was dwindling and Eliza had known that.

* * *

 **~SavingGrace~**  
 _Like a man on a wire_  
 _I balance between_  
 _A heart filled with desire_  
 _A head that knows everything_  
 _Somewhere out in the middle_  
 _You found me_  
 **~SavingGrace~**

* * *

When Elena was human she had something to fight for, her humanity...her life. She was shielded from the supernatural for as long as possible, but it was inevitable for her world and the supernatural to meet. She was a doppelganger after all. Her blood broke the hybrid curse, it was a binding agent and whatever else. Being human wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

The last few years of her human life were spent sacrificing herself to save her friends, and losing people at the same time. She didn't want to lose anyone else and when it came to a decision on whether she continued living as a human, while the man she trusted and respected led his family away from a deadly hunter, Elena's compassion wouldn't let him. They deserved to live a life without fear, she just needed to sacrifice herself one more time for the man she had come to love.

The fear that he would never return scared her more than anything. He had spent his years protecting her, even after betraying each other. They valued the meaning of family. Everything they ever did was for family. Elijah would have led his siblings away to give her a human life, but her friends lives could be collateral if the worst were to happen. They had the idea to desiccate Klaus, but it was just an idea. He had protected his siblings from Mikael for centuries and with the promise that he would leave Elena and her friends alone, he would help desiccate Alaric instead.

But Elena had other ideas...

* * *

 **~SavingGrace~**  
 _I've got one foot in the clouds_  
 _One foot on the ground_  
 _You keep me steady somehow_  
 _Keep me from looking down_  
 _Somewhere out in the middle_  
 _You found me_  
 **~SavingGrace~**

* * *

She was linked to Alaric. It seemed so simple and yet it was the hardest decision Elena had to make. He was her remaining guardian. He had stayed and looked after Jeremy and herself as if they were his own children. And now she had the power to take it all away. It was bittersweet. The man she knew was no longer there. The human hunter known as Alaric Saltzman was kind, a borderline alcoholic but he befriended vampires, but after Esther had used her dark magic on him, he had changed completely.

No longer did his eyes hold longing for the life he could have had with Jenna. His bromance with Damon was over and the common understanding to protect those they care for and the town of Mystic Falls was now forgotten. The undead man that had trapped Elena in the high school held no shadow of the man he once was. He was just an empty shell, fuelled purely by magic and an objective to rid the world of vampires.

So she made another deal.

* * *

 **~SavingGrace~**  
 _Falling into you_  
 _Is safe and sound_  
 _You open up my eyes_  
 _I see it now  
_ **~SavingGrace~**

* * *

She had always felt safe with him. He provided strength when she wasn't, he protected her when no one else could. He had risked his own life to save her from Alaric. Her once guardian would be mourned, but in truth he was already gone.

Elijah Mikaelson had kept her safe and in turn she would do the same. His blood would protect her once again from the pits of darkness that would soon come and she would rise as one of them...a vampire. She would admit that she never wanted the immortal life, but with Elijah she could see eternity. She could live to look out for her brother and finally she could protect her friends and family, instead of everyone risking their own.

Elena had found everything that she ever wanted in a thousand year old Vampire. He held the same values and she was cherished like a queen. When the curse was put on Elijah her life line had dwindled, he had been everything and she was holding on to hope that he would awaken again. He wasn't gone from her forever.

The only solace she had was finding a young child, Eliza. She held such innocence and yet she was cursed as well. For she was bound to the man she loved and for that her life was ultimately shortened. Elena was surprised that they had managed to hide for so long, but as with everything else, her dear Eliza was taken from her too.

* * *

 **~SavingGrace~**  
 _You're my saving grace_  
 _You're my saving grace_  
 _I run to my hiding place_  
 _My saving grace  
_ **~SavingGrace~**

* * *

Her saving grace was gone. The young girl that Elena had found and taken in was banished from her life by the heartless hybrid that she knew as her brother in-law. Eliza came into her life when her humanity was on the precipice. Elijah was no longer there to ground her, he was slumbering in a coffin beneath her feet and all the things that she had manage to hold on to were failing.

She was a vampire and yet her sense were forgetting his scent. She had memories of them together and yet it felt like they were fading, blurring. She couldn't hold on much longer once the witches began to dwindle. The adrenaline that coursed through her veins from the revenge was slowly losing its effect, that was until Eliza entered her life.

Maybe it was the idea of motherhood, or the innocent girl that reminded Elena of what she had been through after she met Stefan Salvatore. She couldn't let anyone kill the little girl before she had even lived. Being with Eliza was so easy and in a heartbeat she was gone and although Elijah was back, Elena didn't know whether she could hold on much longer. She had tried to ensure her safety, but it seemed that the spirits or magic didn't agree.

* * *

 **~SavingGrace~**  
 _My life hangs on a string_  
 _But I'm not afraid_  
 _I feel your love down below me_  
 _If it starts to break_  
 _Somewhere out in the open_  
 _You found me  
_ **~SavingGrace~**

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Upon arriving in New Orleans, Elena had one more stop to make. She needed to see the resident witch that had become a close friend to her years ago. They had respected each other and she was in dire need of some magical help._

 _Elena knocked on the brown door of a small house that resided on the outskirts of the quarter and a minute later she could hear movement with her vampire hearing. The door opened with haste and stood before the vampire was the confident witch Davina Claire._

 _"Davina!" Elena cried with desperation and happiness._

 _"Elena?!" The now grown witch was confused, she hadn't seen Elena in almost twenty years._

 _"I need your help. Please." Elena pleaded even if she hadn't gone into any detail. She was hoping that Davina wouldn't ask many questions. She didn't have long because no doubt whispers of her presence were already making its way to the Originals._

 _"Anything" Maybe it was the way that Elena was practically begging for her help, or the fact that she had an inking that it had something to do with Klaus, Davina decided to help without questions being asked._

 _"I need you to do a protection spell on someone. She's my daughter and if Klaus finds her, he will kill her." Elena was almost rambling and Davina had a hard time catching most the words, but she understood her part in it all._

 _"Have you got some of her blood" Davina had a few spells that she could try but it needed the blood of the intended and since that wasn't Elena she could only draw on the essence of the person to be spelled._

 _"I...I..I only had time to get some of her hair. I didn't want to worry her." The witch took the hair from the envelope that Elena handed her. It wasn't as good as blood but it was still a connection._

 _Davina stood at a table that held a few candles and an empty bowl, herbs and various substances. The hair was placed in the bowl with a bundle of herbs thrown on top, Davina grabbed Elena's hand and used a knife to cut the vampires hand. The blood poured onto the contents of the bowl. Elena closed her eyes and just listened to the soft chanting and when she finally when she met the eyes of her old friend, it was marred with sadness and disappointment._

 _"It didn't work. Whoever this person is...they are already part of a bigger spell. I'm sorry...but the spell won't take until the other one is removed." Davina squeezed the brunettes hand in comfort and watched as resignation fell over the doppelgangers face._

 _She could only hope that Eliza was safe. She had been kept hidden this long, Klaus would have already done something if he'd found her._

 _Elena left the house and made her way to the compound where her husbands body lay and where her 'family' were awaiting her arrival._

* * *

 **~SavingGrace~**  
 _Falling into you_  
 _Is safe and sound_  
 _You open up my eyes_  
 _I see it now  
_ **~SavingGrace~**

* * *

 **Present**

Elijah held Elena close, never wanting to let her go. But he knew that she would eventually leave his arms. Her broken sobs were smothered by Elijah's suit jacket. She clung to him fiercely afraid that he would be taken from her again. Just his mere presence was enough to keep her tethered to this world and with every breath she took his overpowering scent calmed her.

He was there with her. Elijah was back.

Elena could shout from the rooftops with happiness, but among the happiness was a void in her heart. Her daughter lay across the room lifeless and her reality came crashing back full force. She had gained her husband, but they had together lost a child. She never wanted to mourn Eliza, she had hoped that they would find a spell to undo the curse. The Carson witches had tried to look into spells to find a loophole but had yet to find one. Elena thought they had more time.

While Klaus was still healing and most likely plotting his next course of action, Elena found the strength to finally separate herself from Elijah. She needed to see Eliza without pending conflict or interruptions. She didn't want to say goodbye, but it was inevitable. She would have to return her body to Thomas and the rest of the Carson Coven. She deserved to be put to rest with fellow witches.

* * *

 **~SavingGrace~**  
 _You're my saving grace_  
 _You're my saving grace_  
 _I run to my hiding place_  
 _My saving grace_  
 _My saving grace  
_ **~SavingGrace~**

* * *

She gripped Elijah's hand tightly as she slowly moved towards the body of an innocent soul. It surprised Elena that even in death Eliza looked beautiful and at peace. If their was anything that Elena could be thankful for it was that Eliza wouldn't be sought after now. She was no longer cursed, she was free and although given a perfectly normal life, she still had a supernatural purpose. But in death she was free to roam with no deadline on her life.

Elijah took in the young woman that he had watched grow. He had watched her through the years and was proud to notice some of his traits shining through because of Elena. His lovely wife had made him apart of their lives, even if she never knew she was doing it. She negotiated with Eliza, when the young girl didn't get her way and her sense of morality could easily have matched his.

He stood behind Elena as she sunk down to her knees. Her actions her delicate as though she was dealing with a precious jewel. Moving Eliza's head into her lap, Elena run her fingers through Eliza's hair. She didn't care that she wouldn't feel her touch. She had no qualms with what her actions looked like, she just wanted to hold her once more.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. You saved me. The little girl who liked to bring worms home as souvenirs saved my life. I was so lost without Elijah and if I didn't have you, I wouldn't have been able to carry on as I did. I hope you can forgive me sweetheart, I let you down. I love you...

I love you..."

Her soft cries filled the compound as her tears made their way down her cheek. Elijah had moved to sit behind Elena and wrapped her tightly in his embrace. She wasn't the only one who had lost someone. His return meant her death and for that he felt guilty. He was yet again allowed to rise and live an immortal life, while she had barely lived beyond her school years.

"Eliza Mikaelson" Elijah didn't have to say anymore, because to give his last name meant everything. She was a member of his family, regardless of how she got there. She was a Mikaelson and she would be remembered as such.

* * *

 **~SavingGrace~**  
 _Carry me now_  
 _On your shoulder_  
 _I won't look down_  
 _Pull me closer_  
 **~SavingGrace~**

* * *

No one knows what to expect when you die. They just believe that you move on to a better place. A place where you can find peace and be reunited with the ones you love. But what if the ones you love are still living? Does heaven exist? Or do the suffer like Elijah had to...

 _You saved me_

Tendrils of death are always lurking, especially those who meet their makers or have reached their end. Death is inevitable and yet we suffer the loss each time it happens. It never gets easier to handle.

 _forgive me sweetheart, I let you down._

The light at the end of the tunnel didn't exist. The abyss was suffocating and yet it had never been so freeing at the same time.

 _I love you..._

But Eliza was luckily because in the darkness, it wasn't always lonely. She was sure somewhere deep in her dying mind or ghostly one that she could here the family she loved talking to her. Suddenly she had nothing to fear, the whispers that were once unfamiliar were now becoming clear.

 _I love you..._

 _Eliza Mikaelson_

* * *

 **~SavingGrace~**  
 _Carry me now_  
 _On your shoulder_  
 _I won't look down_  
 _Pull me closer_  
 _Pull me closer_  
 **~SavingGrace~**

* * *

Reluctantly Elena moved Eliza's head from her lap gently. She didn't want to leave her laying on the compound floor so she got the idea to move the body to Elijah's coffin until she could make arrangements. Elijah picked up the lifeless body and walked slowly to the basement with Elena following. He lowered her into the coffin with ease.

He leaned over and whispered "Rest my child" and kissed him softly on the forehead. He took a step back and let Elena say a final goodbye. Her grip on their joined hands was getting increasingly tighter and if he wasn't a thousand year old vampire, he was sure his bones would be broken. But he watched as the woman he loved fought to keep her humanity and her composure.

He hadn't been her salvation for quite some time, it had been Eliza. Elijah understood that losing her could cost him his Elena. He couldn't lose her again and yet he wouldn't be able to fault her if she did. He had been the cause of her heartbreak, he had been cursed and only her death would awaken him. But he would fight to keep her from falling. That he was sure of.

Elena looked at the young face that lay in front of her and gave a sad smile. She copied Elijah's action and kissed Eliza on the forehead. "I love you" was all that was heard.

* * *

 **~SavingGrace~**  
 _You're my saving grace_  
 _You're my saving grace_  
 _I run to my hiding place_  
 _My saving grace_  
 _My saving grace_  
 **~SavingGrace~**

* * *

Elena had been so distracted with grief and Elijah had been too busy comforting his wife, that they failed to notice that a body was healing.

 _Thump...Thump...Thump..._

The sound echoed so loudly in the basement that they were surprised they couldn't hear it before and just as they were thinking that their grief was deceiving them. A loud gasp could be heard from Elijah's coffin.

"Eliza!" Elena was shouting in relief and confusion, but nonetheless she embraced her daughter tightly as the young woman shot up from her previous position.


	7. Faint

**A/N: Here is the next installment of Forever and Always. I think there will only be one more chapter, an epilogue.**

 **I really didn't expect this story to get so long, it was only initially a two-shot. But inspiration hit me and I couldn't stop the ideas from coming.**

 **I apologize ahead of time if there are any mistakes, I proof read them, but doesn't stop the mistakes. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the creators and writers of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. I only own Eliza :)**

* * *

 **Forever and Always**

 **Part 7 – Faint**

No one knew how Eliza had managed to cheat death. She had been fated to die. Her own birth mother had condemned her to meet the Angel of death and yet she was perfectly human. Skin full of colour and her heart beating steadily in her chest, she was alive.

Perhaps the spirits had been listening after all. Maybe they decided that they couldn't accept a soul that didn't deserve to die, but that would only mean that everyone that Elena had ever loved had in some ways earned their demise, which was certainly not true.

Nothing could explain this supernatural occurrence. Witches had returned from death by spells of protection and Elena had tried such a spell, but her efforts had proven futile. She watched as Davina performed the spell, but the indicators of a completed spell were never shown. Elena could only leave with a heavy heart that she couldn't protect Eliza.

Sitting perfectly upright in the coffin that was to be claimed as her own, Eliza was adjusting to the simple task of relaying the moments before her death. It may have only been less than an hour, but death takes its toll on the body. A dark essence embodies a person when they leave this earth, encompassing everything that makes them human. Fighting death has its consequences, easily taking a part of your soul as you seek the light, leaving a mark to signify that you've been touched by death.

* * *

 **~Faint~**  
 _I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard_  
 _Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars_  
 _I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel_  
 _But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real_  
 _So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do_  
 _Face away and pretend that I'm not_  
 _But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got_  
 **~Faint~**

* * *

"How?!...I don't understand. How...how are you here?" Elena couldn't properly form a sentence. Her attention was fully set on the body that had not five minutes ago been laying dead with no heartbeat.

"I...I don't know" Eliza's voice shook a little, whether it was from being death or just pure fear. She couldn't believe it herself, she was alive and no one knew how. Eliza couldn't complain anything was better than the darkness she was met with.

"You know what...I don't care! You're alive!" Elena announced quickly with a hit of a chuckle. Her reason for living was here. There was no need to fight with her humanity, all problems had easily dissipated the moment Eliza took her first breath.

The young woman was quick between the arms of her mother and her mysterious father. The moment was picture perfect, except for the coffin that still held her. They had finally been reunited and this time they were all together without a time limit, or they hoped anyway. Klaus still had to be dealt with but for the moment he could wait, because a family they could withstand his next plan of attack.

* * *

 **~Faint~**  
 _I can't feel the way I did before_  
 _Don't turn your back on me_  
 _I won't be ignored_  
 _Time won't heal this damage anymore_  
 _Don't turn your back on me_  
 _I won't be ignored_  
 **~Faint~**

* * *

Ever since Elena had visited her, Davina couldn't help but look at the device that she had created years ago. It had been sitting in a box collecting dust. It had once been her hope when she had none. Her anger and rage towards Klaus Mikaelson still ever present to this day, but she couldn't do anything to keep him in line.

He sired Marcel and many others, if she killed Klaus then she would lose all the people that she loved. She wanted to find a way to kill Klaus and save her friends. The hybrid was a menace and needed to be contained. When Elijah was ruling New Orleans their was peace and Davina lived with it because he kept his brother subdued, but since the curse Klaus has desired more power. He's fuelled purely by vengeance, which made the ruling of New Orleans suffer.

No one was safe in the city, not when Klaus Mikaelson made it so difficult for everyone. He wanted power over everything, even Davina. He always had vampires watching the witches, becoming filled with paranoia that they were trying to curse him like his brother and when the wolves tried to journey into the French Quarter, he tried to over throw the present Alpha.

He had caused more problems than he had solved and even the vampires didn't know where they stood. There was no loyalty. It was fear that lead them to doing whatever he asked. Either he took their free will or he killed them, their was no choice. Vampires who once roamed free were now the minions of Klaus Mikaelson. They once had a King they shared loyalty with, but no more. They were just pawns in the hybrids own game of chess. He was looking at the board and awaiting the pieces to fall at his feet when he announced check mate.

* * *

 **~Faint~**  
 _I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident_  
 _'Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense_  
 _I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt_  
 _It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out_  
 _So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do_  
 _Face away and pretend that I'm not_  
 _But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got_  
 **~Faint~**

* * *

 _ **Davina's House - Just after Klaus kills Eliza**_

 _The missing piece, the one thing that Davina needed had landed on her doorstep and finally she could bring back Elijah. Elena had returned to New Orleans and asked for her help, she would help. The witch would help bring back Elijah, because he was the reasonable brother. She liked Kol, but with his immortality they could never be anything more than friends and Rebekah held many faces that she couldn't understand. She only despised Klaus Mikaelson and for that reason she had to do one more thing._

 _It was while Davina was putting together another spell that she noticed a slight breeze flowing through her sitting room. The windows were closed and no one else was in the house, yet her hair still blew around with the wind._

 _The wind only grew stronger and if she really listened, she could almost hear the chanting of a spell. She watched in shock as the bowl that she'd used for Elena's spell suddenly started smoking. The contents of the bowl was completing itself and Davina could only watched in awe as the bowl erupted in flames as the evidence burnt itself away. The whistling of wind slowly died away and her house was left in silence._

 _Davina glanced over her shoulder as the bowl was left smoking, without another glance she walked away and continued on working on her spell. It wouldn't be long until she could complete her goal._

* * *

 **~Faint~**  
 _I can't feel the way I did before_  
 _Don't turn your back on me_  
 _I won't be ignored_  
 _Time won't heal this damage anymore_  
 _Don't turn your back on me_  
 _I won't be ignored_  
 **~Faint~**

* * *

The small family had slowly made their way out of the basement and headed towards the courtyard. They didn't need to remind themselves of all that had happened in the last few hours. Eliza had returned and that seemed to have shocked everyone that had seen her walk past, when only an hour ago did she fall to the floor, drained.

They had a lot of explaining to do and yet at the same time they couldn't, not even if they tried. They had no logical explanation for why the young woman was still present with them, all they could deduce was the Carson Coven somehow contacted the spirit witches to intervene, but that would be against the balance. It would be like playing god. Picking and choosing who they wanted to live and who didn't.

If they were really being honest they didn't really care how she was alive, what mattered was that she was still breathing. Nothing could have prepared them for such an event and it was only the presence of Eliza that held Elena in her place when Klaus had made yet another appearance.

It seems that when you want a camera for a perfect moment, you never have one. That was precisely what Elena wanted in the moments that she watched Klaus take in Eliza. He had drained her dry, carelessly threw her body to the floor and counted the minutes that her body lay cold and by some miracle she was standing yet again and not as a vampire.

Though it did seem quite funny, because he shouldn't seem so shocked. His own mother had returned from death, why couldn't Eliza. But his mother was a powerful witch and Eliza he was sure didn't even practice any form of magic, she was all human except for the witch blood that ran through her veins.

"The work of witches! Of course...I should have known that no one seems to stay dead when you want them too. So what was it...a protection spell? An elixir of life...fountain of immortality." Klaus chuckled at his own joke, but Elena could see it in his eyes, fear.

The powerful hybrid was showing fear. He could lose everything because of one woman, well actually two. Elena was his sister, his family and he had almost taken her life and he had in fact taken Eliza's. How was he to know that Elijah held such affection for the girl. He was supposed to be dead in a coffin, not hovering in the ghostly plane following around his wife.

Before anyone could answer him, they were interrupted.

* * *

 **~Faint~**  
 _Now_  
 _Hear me out now_  
 _You're gonna listen to me, like it or not_  
 _Right now_  
 _Hear me out now_  
 _You're gonna listen to me, like it or not_  
 _Right now_  
 **~Faint~**

* * *

The compound doors swung open with force and everyone looked towards the commotion. Stood in the doorway was Davina Claire in all her glory, she had a smug smile on her face, something that hadn't happened for a long time. She held her head high and walked within the four walls of Vampire central. She was the embodiment of strength and confidence and she showed it well.

Nobody made a move as the witch made her way further into the compound, her focus was solely on the hybrid. He was why she was here. She had successfully completed the spell and this was her moment, she could finally give him a pain that he had never felt before. Klaus Mikaelson would finally know weakness.

* * *

 **~Faint~**  
 _I can't feel the way I did before_  
 _Don't turn your back on me_  
 _I won't be ignored_  
 **~Faint~**

* * *

"Davina, to what do I owe the pleasure! Come here to fawn over my noble brother" The hint of jealous was noticeable and clear indicators that Klaus had thought of another plan. Now that Elijah was back the kingdom would be claimed once again by the 'good brother'.

Klaus had caused wars and rivalry between the supernatural and New Orleans seemed to be collateral damage. His city was currently in ruins because of his actions and no one could stand up to him, after all he couldn't be killed. His siblings could be neutralized by the daggers dipped in White Oak Ash, yet he was not affected due to his werewolf side.

In Elijah's absence Kol had been daggered for a decade. Klaus thought that his brother was conspiring with witches. Afraid that after so many years desiccating, his brother had finally had enough and for once the promise of always and forever would mean nothing. His own paranoia and fear lead to Kol slumbering in a coffin beside his elder brother while Klaus reined terror on the city they all once loved.

Rebekah had also not been so lucky, she was caught trying to release Kol. She loved her brothers, she really did. But there comes a time where she didn't want to feed Klaus' power hungry addiction anymore. They weren't a family without Elijah. He kept them all in line and looked out for them. Klaus claimed such things, but really it only mattered if he had the daggers, because whenever his siblings got out of line or didn't follow his diabolical plans, they ended up with a dagger in their hearts. That wasn't a way to live.

"Welcome back Elijah. And no I came for a completely different reason." Without saying anything else Davina revealed the precious weapon. It had an intricate pattern on the handle and it was simple a dagger that looked ordinary, but very deadly.

Silver had no effect, but what if the dagger was made from another metal...

* * *

 **~Faint~**  
 _I can't feel the way I did before_  
 _Don't turn your back on me_  
 _I won't be ignored_  
 _Time won't heal this damage anymore_  
 _Don't turn your back on me_  
 _I won't be ignored_  
 **~Faint~**

* * *

"And just what do you think you're going to do with that love?" Klaus was worried. If anyone listened carefully, you could hear the slight tick in his heart as he first saw the dagger. After the initial scare tactic had passed, he was able to process everything.

"Oh this...well seeing as I can't kill you, I thought I could take a page out of your book and create a dagger that works specifically on the Original hybrid." Her voice was calm and light, but the tension in the room didn't dissipate.

"Ha! Witches have tried and failed and yet you claim to have a dagger that can kill me. I AM IMMORTAL! Nothing can kill me, especially not...that" Klaus pointed to the ordinary looking dagger.

Klaus couldn't believe it. Davina Claire, the once sixteen year old witch, who didn't know anything about control was claiming to hold his fate in her hands. He would laugh at the situation if he hadn't of recognised the defiant look in her eyes. He was hated that much, that this witch had taken decades to plot his demise. Well he couldn't have that.

He didn't wait any longer. He needed that dagger. He didn't want anyone to test it, just in case it did work and he definitely wasn't willing to test their loyalty.

Using vampire speed he headed straight for Davina, but he was thrown back. Grunting in pain as his back repaired itself from the impact with the wall, he looked up and found his noble brother. He wasn't surprised, it would mean he hadn't expected it. But after his revival, Elijah had been all about Elena and the witch. What he didn't expect was to get attacked again by someone else.

* * *

 **~Faint~**  
 _I can't feel_  
 _Don't turn your back on me_  
 _I won't be ignored_  
 _Time won't heal_  
 _Don't turn your back on me_  
 _I won't be ignored_  
 **~Faint~**

* * *

A charged being with vampire speed knocked Klaus back into the wall. It was a struggle between them as they were of the same strength, well almost. But it wasn't until Klaus cried out as his younger brother bit him viciously in the neck. What ever hallucination was playing out before him, was filled with anger and it was now all focused on Klaus.

Klaus regained his composure and pried away his brothers death grip, he kicked him with force to allow his freedom. His bite had already healed and looking at his disheveled brother, Kol was healed too. The cure had taken affect and the werewolf bite had disappeared from his neck. He got bitten because he wanted to protect Elena, protect his family. He'd had enough.

Kol's vampire face was showing, he couldn't conceal his feelings any longer. He wanted his brother to pay. Wasn't it enough that his family was altogether now. Instead Klaus had to take pieces of it away. Clearly family didn't mean much. No always and forever. No family above all. At least not in Klaus' eyes.

"Kol…brother" Klaus tried to ignore the rage in his brothers eyes. Backing away slowly, but making it seem like a predator stalking his prey. Even if Klaus felt anything but.

"Nik, brother!" The venom in his voice spoke volumes. His momentary hatred for his brother was obvious. They always fought, but as a family they stood together. But here and now, Kol Mikaelson hated him.

"I see you've recovered, no doubt the snack against my neck helped with that." Hiding behind his words, all Klaus knew was how to deflect and how to enact revenge on everyone. But it looked like his family was banding together to stand against him. What would happen next?

"Well you graciously took a bite from my neck, with werewolf venom attached" Kol used his quick wit and charm, but it didn't hide how he felt.

Davina watched on in amusement as the Original Hybrid was getting what he deserved. She had yet to use the dagger in her hand, it seemed that no one was opposed to her next plan. She would embed the weapon in his chest and it would all be over. She could move on and actually live her life.

Before she even realised what was happening a flash of movement caught her eye and the dagger that was once held in her hand was now missing.

Klaus didn't even see it coming. He had straightened himself up, ready to take on his siblings and his army if he had to. But it was all a fantasy now as he took his last breath. The blood in his body blackening as the curse of the dagger took place. Greying skin and black lines were left. It was painful. He had to wonder if this is the pain that his siblings felt every time he plunged a dagger in their hearts. A thousand years had passed and now they had the means to take him from this world, like he had them. Payback was a bitch.

As he looked in the eyes of the culprit, he could only hope that they'd never remove the dagger, for he would kill them.

They were finally free


End file.
